


My Little Princess

by jessx0418



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe-sort of, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, other boys are mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessx0418/pseuds/jessx0418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure Harry and Louis had almost won the X Factor, toured stadiums, and broke records, but none of that compared to letting their daughter grow up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I just want Harry and Louis to have a million kids cause we all know they are going to be amazing parents. Hope this turned out well!

_Harry hummed as he toweled himself off after his shower. He caught his reflection in the mirror and turned to the side, smiling when he saw a little bump in his stomach. He ran his hand over it as he continued to watch his reflection. He felt arms around his waist and leaned back into them._

_“She’s growing in there.”_  
  
 _He heard a chuckle and turned around to face Louis._

_“You’re so convinced it’s a girl.”_

_“It is. Just wait.”_  
  
 _Louis tilted his head up to kiss Harry. “We’ll find out soon enough.”_  
  
 _“Mmhmm.” Harry said, turning back around to look at his reflection._

_Louis smiled as he watched him._

_“Come on, love. We have an interview soon.”_

* * *

 

_“Congratulations! It’s a girl!”_  
  
 _Louis felt his eyes tear up as their crying daughter was placed on Harry’s chest.  “She’s perfect.” He choked out._

_“She is.” Harry replied, tears of his own streaming down his face._

_“We just have to take her now and weigh and measure her.” A nurse said as she took her away._

_“I love you so much.” Louis whispered, leaning in to kiss Harry._  
  
 _“I love you.” Harry sniffled._

_An hour later, the door opened and Jo and Anne walked in. They cooed when they saw Harry holding a little bundle of joy wrapped in a pink blanket._

_“She is gorgeous!” Anne exclaimed._

_“Mum, Jo, I’d like you to meet Abigail JoAnne Tomlinson.” Harry said proudly._

_“She is gorgeous boys.” Jo said._

_“She sure is.” Louis agreed with a big grin. “My little princess.” He said, smiling at his little bundle of joy._

* * *

 

_“Louis! Louis get in here!”_

_"What Harry? I was in the middle of cleaning.” Louis replied, wiping his hands on his jeans as he walked into the living room._  
  
 _“She was trying to walk!”_  
  
 _“What?” Louis exclaimed, looking at their daughter. “Abby are you trying to walk?”_

_“I have an idea. Mum told me to try this.” Harry got up, grabbing Abby and handed her to Louis. “Stay there.”_  
  
 _Harry walked across the room and sat down cross legged on the floor. “Okay. Let her go.”_  
  
 _Louis placed Abby down and she looked at him._

_“Abby.” Abby turned her head and smiled at her dad. “Come here, baby.” She reached out with her hand. “Come here, love.”_

_Abby pushed herself up on her feet and Louis gasped when she took a step. Abby stopped and looked at Louis._  
  
 _“No keep going, princess.”_  
  
 _“Abby.” Harry said. Abby turned back to him. “Come here.” He said with a grin, holding out his hands._

_Abby smiled before taking another step. She took one more, than another, than another before she reached Harry. Harry hugged her close as Louis clapped behind them._

_“That’s our big girl! Look at you walking!” Harry said proudly._

_“Abby you big girl!” Louis said, crossing the room. He sat down and kissed Abby’s head. “Our mums are not going to be happy we didn’t video that.” Louis chuckled, looking at Harry._

_“Oops. We’ll get it later, tell them that was the first time.”_

_Louis chuckled. “Sounds like a plan.” He smiled at his daughter who smiled back. “You’re getting big my little princess.”_  


* * *

_“Papa!” Abby exclaimed as she ran down the stairs._

_“Yes ma’am?” Louis replied._

_“I’m ready for school!”_  
  
 _Louis turned to find his daughter dressed in a pink floral dress. Her brown, curly hair fell loosely at her shoulders and she was wearing lace socks underneath her pink shoes._

_“You look beautiful princess.”_  
  
 _“Thank you!” She said with a grin._

_Harry came downstairs holding their son and Louis chuckled at the look on his face._

_“She’s not leaving forever, love.” He reminded Harry._

_“Still. She’s getting big.”_  
  
 _“Well luckily we have our little Benji,” Louis tickled his stomach smiling when the two year old giggled, “and another on the way.” He said, placing his hand on Harry’s seven month swollen belly._

_Harry sighed as he set Benjamin down. “True. But she’s still getting too big.”_

_Louis smiled and kissed him. “I know, babe.”_

_“Daddy, poppa! Let’s go!” Abby exclaimed._

_“Alright let’s get going.” Louis said._

_After they got everyone in the car they drove to Abby’s primary school. When they stopped the car, Abby immediately unbuckled herself and tried to run for the school._

_“Wait Abby.” Louis said as he grabbed Benjamin out of his car seat._

_“Daddy there are people taking our pictures.” Abby whispered to Harry._

_Harry turned and saw paparazzi taking pictures. He sighed and held his hand out for Abby who took it. “Stay with me, okay?” She nodded._

_They entered the school and headed to Abby’s classroom where Ms. Williams greeted them at the door._  
  
 _“Hello Abby.”_  
  
 _“Hi!” Abby exclaimed._

_“Why don’t you go in and play?”_  
  
 _Abby nodded and took off, finding one of her friends. Harry frowned as he watched her go._

_“She didn’t even say goodbye.”_

_Ms. Williams smiled sympathetically at him. “Abby is going to be just fine, Mr. Tomlinson.”_

_“We know. He’s just having a little trouble letting her go.” Louis said, adjusting Benjamin on his hip. “Love, she’s going to be okay.”_

_“Maybe I’ll just hang out here for a little bit.” Harry said to him._

_“No, love, we’re going to go home. Abby is going to be fine.” Harry frowned, worry lines appearing on his face as he watched their daughter. “Hazza.” Harry turned to look at him, sadness written on his face. Louis smiled and pulled him in to kiss him. “She’s going to be okay, I promise.”_

_“But Lou-“_  
  
 _“No, Harry, come on. Benji wants you to come home.”_  
  
 _Harry looked at their son who smiled at him._

_“Daddy.” He said, holding out his hand._

_Harry took it, kissing his palm and looked at his husband and son struck again by the way Benjamin was the spitting image of Louis. He sighed._

_“Think she’ll at least say goodbye to us?”_  
  
 _“Of course.” Louis said. He turned towards the classroom. “Abby. Come say goodbye now.”_  
  
 _Abby left her friend and ran towards the door where her parents are. She hugged Harry around the legs and Harry leaned down to hug her properly._

_“Bye daddy.”_  
  
 _“You be good, okay?” Harry said. Abby nodded. “And if you need us you tell Ms. Williams to call us.” Abby nodded again._

_“Harry, you have to let her go.” Louis said._

_Harry frowned but did. Louis put Benjamin down for a moment and he fussed, holding up his hands to his papa._

_“Hold on, love, I’m just going to say goodbye to your sister.” Louis said.  Louis hugged Abby tightly, kissing her on the top of her head. “We love you, princess.”_  
  
 _“Love you papa. Love you daddy.”_  
  
 _“You’re always going to be my little princess, right?”_

_“Right!” Abby grinned._

_We’ll see you after, okay?” Louis said. She nodded. “Go on then. Have a good day.” Louis said, sending her back into the classroom._  
  
 _“Lou-“ Harry started to protest._  
  
 _“You have to let her go, Harry.” Louis said._

_Harry frowned but followed his husband and son as they left the classroom, sneaking glances over his shoulder every few seconds until he couldn’t see her anymore._

* * *

Louis crossed his arms over his chest frown on his face as leaned against the counter in their kitchen. Harry, who was doing the dishes, chuckled at his face and shook his head.

“You’re going to give her a hard time aren’t you?”  
  
“I’m just going to have a nice chat with the lad is all.”  
  
“Uh huh.” Harry replied, wiping his hands on a towel before wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and kissing him.

“Ew I don’t need to say that.” Benjamin complained as he walked in the kitchen.

Harry pulled away from Louis and looked at their 13-year-old son. “Thanks Benj.”  
  
“Anytime dad.” Benjamin replied, grabbing a water from the fridge before disappearing.

“That child is so you.” Harry said to Louis. 

“Whatever.” Louis laughed.

“He has your sass.”

“I have no such sass.” Harry shot him a look. “What?”

Harry just shook his head as a ringing sounded from the computer. He walked over to it and answered the video call, smiling when he saw Niall’s face looking back at him.

“Nialler! Long time no see.” Harry exclaimed.

“Hello lads.” Niall waved. 

“How you been Niall?” Louis asked.  
  
“Good, good. Sam and the kids are all doing well. How are your eight thousand children?”  
  
“Shut up.” Harry laughed. “Our children are fine. Abby has her first date tonight and Louis is freaking out.”  
  
“I’m not freaking out, Harold, I just want to make sure this lad behaves himself. If he hurts my daughter I’ll have to kill him.” Louis replied. Harry rolled his eyes as Niall laughed.

“Ah lord, poor girl.”

“Why poor girl?” Louis asked.

“Cause you’re going to interrogate every date she has.”  
  
“Damn right. No one’s going to be good enough for my daughter and they also need to know if they hurt her they have to deal with me.”  
  
“They’re probably all taller than you, I’m sure they’re not scared.” Niall laughed again.

Louis hit Harry when he laughed as well. “Ow!” Harry exclaimed.

“Don’t encourage him.”

“Oh!” Niall exclaimed, looking over his computer. “Look who’s here. This is why I wanted to video chat.”

Liam and Zayn appeared behind Niall smiling.  
  
“Liam! Zayn! Good to see you!” Harry and Louis exclaimed.

“It’s been too long, mate.” Zayn said. “I heard Abby’s got a date.”  
  
“Yeah Louis’ freaking out.” Harry told him.

“Stop saying that.” Louis said, hitting his arm as everyone laughed.

“How old is she now?” Liam asked.

 “16.” Harry said.

“Aah. That age.”  
  
“Yes. Louis’ already had a heck of a time letting her drive so this is just driving him bonkers.”

“They’re giving me gray hairs.” Louis said. 

“How old are they all now?” Zayn asked.

“Abby’s 16, Benji’s 13, Savannah’s 11, Henley’s six, and Maddy and Maddock are 13 months.”

Niall whistled and shook his head. “This is it right? No more than six?”  
  
“No more.” Louis laughed. 

“I knew Harry always wanted a big family. He definitely got it.”

“Well Madeline and Maddock were…surprises.” Harry said.

“Maybe Louis should switch places with you then.” Niall winked.

“Shut up, Niall.” Louis laughed.

“On the plus side you look good for six kids Harry.” Zayn said.

“Thank you. It’s been tough work for sure.” Harry said.

“Are you still a writing genius, H?” Liam asked.

“Well I wouldn’t say genius,” Harry chuckled, “but yes, I’m still writing for people.

“Well the last five songs you wrote did win at the Brit’s, love.” Louis reminded him. “You are a writing genius.”

Harry shrugged. “Nah.”

“I see the Rovers are doing well, Lou.” Zayn said.

Louis nodded proudly. “They’re having a good season this year. I’m proud of them.”

“We need to get together soon. All of us. We’ve fallen out of touch.” Niall said with a frown. “We always promised we’d never lose touch.”

“It’s hard now, Nialler, but we definitely should. You all should come out soon.” Louis said.

“Definitely.” Their three former band mates agreed.

There was a knock at the door then. Louis looked before turning back to the computer.

“Got to go. Got a lad to grill. Cheers, boys! We’ll see you soon!” Louis exclaimed before running to the door.

“I better go watch him. It was good to see you all.” Harry said.

“Bye Harry, we love you!” Niall exclaimed. “Give Lou and the kids our love.”

“I will. Love you guys! We’ll talk soon!”

Harry waved goodbye and shut the computer down before heading into the living room. He shook his head when he saw a nervous boy with chocolate brown fringe sitting across from Louis who was staring him down in the armchair. He sighed as he entered the room.

“Hello. You must be Matt. I’m Harry.” He said, holding out his hand.  
  
Matt looked grateful for someone else to be in the room. “Hi it’s nice to meet you.”  
  
“You too.” Harry replied. He shot Louis a look that he ignored.

“So where are you taking my daughter?” Louis asked.

“Um,” Matt bit his lip and shifted nervously in the chair. “I was thinking dinner and a movie.”

“She is to be home at 10:00 you hear me? If she’s not here by 10, 10:01 I’m in my car hunting you down.”  
  
“Louis!” Harry exclaimed.

Matt swallowed. “Yes, yes sir.”

“Please excuse him.” Harry sighed.

“I’ve got six kids, Matthew, four of them are girls.” Louis continued, ignoring Harry. “Upstairs I have a gun collection I’ve just been dying to use. So if you hurt my daughter in anyway, I may have to break into my collection, are we clear?”

Harry smacked his hand to his forehead, shaking his head which Louis also ignored. Matt swallowed nervously again and nodded.

“Y-yes sir.”

They heard footsteps on the stairs then and Abby appeared at the door. She was wearing a baby blue dress, which brought out the blue in her eyes, that came just above her knees with a white cardigan overtop of it. Her brown curly hair was pinned to one side with a flower. Louis raised an eyebrow.

“Makeup?”

Abby shot her papa a look. “It’s not much papa.”  
  
“Leave her alone, Lou.” Harry said. “Abby you look gorgeous.”  
  
She grinned. “Thank you daddy.”

“Yeah you look real pretty.” Matt said. Louis shot him a look.

“Thank you, Matt.” Abby grinned.

Louis looked between the two before clearing his throat.

“10.” He said to Abby with raised eyebrows.

Abby rolled her eyes reminding Harry so much of Louis. “Yes, papa. I know.”

“Have her home by then.” Louis said to Matt as he stood.

“Y-yes sir.” Matt stuttered nervously.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Have a good time tonight.”

“Not too much!” Louis said.

“We will.” Abby said. She gave Harry a kiss and then Louis. “I’ll be fine, papa.” She whispered in his ear. Louis sighed, his mind flashing back to the day she was born.

“Bye, kids. See you later.” Harry said with a wave.

“Bye!” They both said before they left.

Harry turned to Louis. “A gun collection? Really Lou? You know I would never allow guns in the house.”  
  
“He doesn’t need to know that.”  
  
Harry cackled. “You are something else.”  
  
“And that’s why you love me.” Louis replied, pulling him close. He tipped his head up for a kiss.  
  
“You are something alright.” Harry replied as he broke the kiss.

“I keep things interesting around here.”  
  
“That’s for sure.” Harry chuckled.

“He better not break her heart.”

Harry smiled and kissed him again. “We have to let her do what she wants, Lou. She’s not a baby anymore.”  
  
“She’s always going to be my little princess though.”  
  
“I know.” Harry smiled, hugging him close.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Kudos and comments are as lovely as you xx
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if you'd like to talk to me I just got a Twitter! http://twitter.com/jessx0418 I don't bite :)


End file.
